


I’ve Got You

by kingofsoftstyle



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofsoftstyle/pseuds/kingofsoftstyle
Summary: Kenny helps Kota after his match against Ishii.





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written fan fiction in years but i thought this was a cute idea. excuse any typos or grammar mistakes im writing this on my phone as i currently don’t have a laptop.

Kenny waited off to the side, behind the cameras and reporters, waiting for Kota to finish his comments after his match with Ishii. He couldn’t hear what he was saying from here but he was sure when he watched it later it was going to be something silly or heart wrenching. Kota soon picked himself off the floor and wobbled over to Kenny’s direction.

“Hey buddy,” Kenny said as he wrapped his arm around Kota’s waist, hoisting Kota’s arm over his shoulder, “Great win. You two killed it.”

“Buddy? Don’t call me that.”

Kenny giggled, “Alright. What other nick-name would you prefer?”

“My entire body hurts,” Kota answered, completely ignoring Kenny’s question.

“Locker room is just up here,” Kenny pointed to a door at the end of the hall, Kota groaned like he had to walk a mile to get there. The hallway tilted and he tripped a little. Kenny caught him easily and held his waist tighter.

“Hey, I’ve got you,” Kenny reassured, squeezing the hand hanging over his shoulder.

“Carry me there,” Kota demanded.

“Nice try, Princess. You’ll make it, you just want an excuse to be held.”

Kota smiled and looked up at Kenny, “Guilty.”

Kenny let go of Kota for a second to open the door and find that Hangman and Chase were nowhere to be found. They were here when he left to go get Kota, maybe they went off somewhere with Juice?

Kota shoved his way to Kenny’s side, “Where’s Chase and the cowboy?”

“I know you know Adam’s name Bu-san you can’t play dumb with me.”

“Who says I’m playing?”

Kenny rolled his eyes and pushed his partner through the door, “Shut up. Sit on the bench, I’ll help you take your gear off.”

Kota winked at Kenny but sat on the bench as asked of him. He must be more out of it than Kenny thought. Kenny knelt in-front of him and started by taking the already pulled down knee pad completely off, “I’m surprised you complied so easily. I expected more resistance and tough talk.”

“I appreciate the romantic gesture. Plus I can’t feel my anything,” Kota looked greatful as Kenny tugged his kickpad off his right leg. He continued his work quietly, going to the other leg and tugging the kickpad down, than the knee pad. He untied both of Kota’s shoes and let him kick them off himself, watching them fly across the room and hit the wall. Kenny laughed and looked at Kota like he was a child who had flung his broccoli across the kitchen.

“I wanted those death traps off my feet,” he explained.

Kenny stood up and walked over to Kota’s bag, “I’m assuming you can take your trunks off yourself?”

“No you should help me with those too,”

Kenny rolled his eyes again, “We’re in a locker room and I have a match soon. This is the worst time to do stuff,” he pulled a shirt and pair of shorts out and tossed them to Kota.

“Who are you fighting?” Kota asked looking at the shirt Kenny had gave him. It was the silly golden elite shirt that the Jackson’s had given them. He never wore it.

“Sanada.”

Kota nodded slowly, “Right, right. I forgot. Sorry. You’ll probably win.” Kota didn’t take his eyes off the shirt.

Kenny made his way back over to his partner, sitting next to him on the bench, “Yeah probably. You okay?”

“Yeah. Just, thinking.”

“Thinking anything important?”

Kota shook his head and looked up at Kenny, putting the shirt down, “How are the Jacksons?”

Kenny looked a little shocked at the question, “Uh. They’re good. It’s Nick’s birthday soon, so they’re probably going to do something for that. They’re excited to come back to Japan and see us. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious. They’re technically my brother-in-laws now, right? I should care about them.”

Kenny laughed again and leaned over to place a kiss on the top of Kota’s head, “Hey Ibutan I love you and all but I think it would be a really good idea for you to have a shower. Just a suggestion.”

Kota snorted, “Okay. I was gonna wait till after your match,” Kota turned his head in time to watch Kenny’s cheeks blush as he realized what he was implying but before he could reply the door swung open.

“Hey Kenny you’re almost up,” it was Chase and Hangman.

“Alright. Where were you two?”

“Juice ran in here after you left wanting to show us something on his phone but he forgot his phone and made us go back to his locker room with him. It was a compilation of dogs getting their haircut,” Hangman explained.

“It was actually pretty cute,” Chase said at the same time Hangman said “It was a complete waste of time.”

Kenny blinked, “That’s it? What took you so long?”

“We fell down a rabbit hole man. Than Tanahashi walked in and joined us. I’ve never seen a man so over joyed with videos of dogs getting their haircut,” Chase said shaking his head. Kenny kind of wished he was there.

“What were they talking about? Why were they with Tanahashi?” Kota asked from beside him.

“Dog videos,” Kenny said simply. Kota nodded like he understood completely.

“Hey I’ve gotta go. I have a main event to win!”

Kota watched as Kenny picked the Heavyweight Title off his bag and ignored the jealousy he felt at seeing him with it.

“Can you help me put it on, Bu-san?” Kota nodded and made grabby hands to signal for Kenny to walk over to him. He stayed seated on the bench as he clipped the belt shut snug on the champion’s waist. Kenny turned and made a “ta-da!” pose. Kota couldn’t deny he looked good with the belt.

“Well, wish me luck boys,” Kenny said in English to his two stable mates. They nodded at him.

“And I’ll see you later,” he said to Kota in Japanese with another kiss on the top of the head. Chase and Hangman both made noises of disgust from the other end of the room.

“Ew! Gross! Get a room you two,” Chase said sticking his tongue out. Hangman made an over exaggerated show of wiping his eyes.

“You’ll get it when you’re older,” and with that Kenny was out of the room.

Kota looked back down at the change of clothes Kenny gave him and seriously considered about waiting till after Kenny’s match to shower, partly so he could watch the whole thing, partly for...other stuff. 

 _We’re too old for that, we have a hotel room_ , He thought, picking up the change of clothes and the small toiletry bag he took with him, saying “shower” in English to the two bullet club members before leaving the room. _I can’t believe I’m hanging out with the fucking bullet club_.

Kota heard Kenny’s music as he walked towards the showers and smiled to himself thinking of all the ways he could take care of Kenny after his match was over.


End file.
